the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Wafzy
Wafzy '''was a contestant and the runner-up of Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He is played by Neptune-0 in both seasons. His performance in Season 1 and recent joining of the OR Alliance earned himself a place in the Elite Friends, one of the teams of the next season, with most of his closest friends in the camp. The New York Camp Season 1 '''Challenge 1-8: Wafzy started off slowly. With the ability to do it, he just kind of coasted his way through, at first. It can be said this cost him the lead, or at least cost a few points. It also got them VERY close to getting eliminated. Wafzy also quickly got himself involved in much of the action of the camp, and the scenarios often included this humble object. Challenge 9-16 (and 17): As the competition progressed, Wafzy warmed to it. Despite the luck challenges that knocked him (and most of the finalists) back, Wafzy climbed up the leaderboard so that by the end, he was at the top of the temporary leaderboard. However, due to the coasting of the previous challenges, the more rounded Object Ronald beat Wafzy by a massive amount. By this point, Wafzy had established himself as a serious contender for the camp, both this season, next season and in general. He joined the OR Alliance near the end of the camp, closely followed by Bricky, meaning three of four of the finalists were allied, and Venus is a close friend of the alliance. Wafzy finished 2nd in the TNYC Season 1, beaten by Object Ronald and slightly ahead of Bricky and quite a long way ahead of Venus. See below for the finalists results: Note that Venus' result was hampered by SnoofComedian and the transition of different users, despite the 200 'sympathy points'. The New York Camp Season 2 Wafzy is a contestant in Season 2, and Borex has predicted that they will win (!) Season 2 has begun, but Wafzy has only joined the Elite Friends, and has yet to say anything. Challenge 1: Wafzy got the room correct in this challenge, and got maximum points (and was the first person to say this) Challenge 2: However, Challenge 2 was not as successful. He managed to get past the first part of the challenge but failed in the second round, therefore meaning he got just 100 points. Challenge 3: Challenge 3 was the 'intro' challenge - which Wafzy 'won' by getting the highest points (95, 96, 97)! Probably the most successful challenge so far. Challenge 4: Challenge 4 was a simple luck challenge ''(ugh), ''however for once, Wafzy got the correct answer (his own team, the Elite Friends). If this would count as 'successful', 'lucky', or downright 'miraculous' considering his lack of luck in most of these challenges, I do not know. Challenge 5: Challenge 5 was a design challenge, which, while Wafzy didn't win, he won enough to not be on the teams up for elimination, with nobody on those teams doing the challenge. Challenge 6: Challenge 6 is a similar situation to 5; A design challenge that Wafzy didn't win but won enough to not go up for elimination. Challenge 7: Wafzy didn't do this challenge, but wasn't on the team up for elimination. Challenge 8: Wafzy did do this commenting challenge, but didn't win. However, such didn't matter, as at this point came the mass elimination that reduced the camp down to 20 contestants. Wafzy claimed a spot, staying in the camp. Challenge 9: This was the camp classic of design a team name and logo, which Wafzy won, becoming the leader of The Siborians. There was no elimination this episode, only a rejoin/debut. Challenge 10: Wafzy didn't do this "Logic and Strategy" challenge, but his team came out on top anyway, saving him from voting. Challenge 11: Wafzy didn't do this commenting challenge, but his team came out on top anyway, saving him from voting. Challenge 12: Wafzy didn't do this design challenge, and the teams were disbanded as this was the challenge of scoreboard design. However, Wafzy still didn't face voting, because he was eliminated anyway for inactivity, alongside Cone. The New York Camp Season 3 Wafzy won't appear in Season 3, as Neptune-0 has chosen to use a personal character in Sibor. Personality Wafzy has a complex personality - fairly sarcastic, but happy. They are also stubborn, and will not give up on their point, even if they're wrong. They also do not ''suffer fools gladly, ''as the saying goes. He also considers many of the contestants as friends, especially Bricky and Venus, however Elena annoys Wafzy both directly and indirectly (partly due to Wafzy and Bricky poking fun at her interest in Britall), as well as Wafzy taking a dislike to Lego and Rettu later on in the competition due to unfair rejoining. Trivia * Wafzy once tried to change style, but this was declined. * Wafzy protests strongly to the rejoin of the 5th and 6th places. * Wafzy's user often makes joke remixes, occasionally of the TNYC episodes, or other users' projects (especially Venus' user's projects) * Wafzy ran two camps but eventually got tired of doing both. Category:Characters